metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Valenciano Libre
Comandante Amanda Valenciano Libre was a member of the Sandinista National Liberation Front (FSLN) and is the older sister of Chico. She and her Sandinistas fought against the CIA Peace Sentinel alongside Naked Snake and the Militaires Sans Frontières in Costa Rica during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974. Biography Early life During the Nicaraguan Revolution, Amanda and most of her father's FSLN troops were ousted from their country by President Somoza's National Guard, and they fled into Costa Rica by crossing the Rio San Juan. The KGB later aided the group by supplying them with a drug refining plant for them to obtain the money they needed for food, "compas" (troops), and weapons. Though feeling ashamed, she was willing to dirty her hands in drug trafficking in order to help rebuild Nicaragua, and did not want Chico to know, feeling that he was too young to understand. Some time later, the Peace Sentinel seized the FSLN's drug refining plant, as well as making them consider giving up on their revolution as they had nowhere left to regroup. Amanda's father, a "cacique" (village chief) and comandante of the FSLN group, was killed and Amanda and Chico were captured. However, despite going into hiding from the Peace Sentinels, she suspected that they were present within Costa Rica for reasons besides hunting down the FSLN, as they possessed far too many advanced equipment and bases to simply root them out. Because of her father's death, she was made the new comandante of the FSLN group, although she was unsure of her ability to lead her troops, namely because she worried about Chico too much, and the fact that the rest of her unit called her by first name basis rather than "Comandante." In 1974, Big Boss (Naked Snake) encountered Amanda at the FSLN boathouse in Costa Rica, after dispatching the Peace Sentinel troops in the area. At some point, she ended up having a fight with Chico, causing him to go away. Unfortunately, her and Snake's meeting was interrupted by the arrival of the Chrysalis AI weapon and its "Kidnapper" drones. The Kidnappers captured Chico, so Amanda and her unit decided to pursue Chrysalis to rescue him. In a rematch near the banana factory, the drones nearly captured her, but she cut herself loose. Unfortunately, she took a wrong step in landing and broke her leg as a result, causing her to be captured the second time around. Snake reluctantly shot down the second Kidnapper with an LAW, knowing that she would most likely be killed by the resulting fall. Luckily, Amanda managed to survive, although just barely, and was critically injured. After explaining that she and Chico fought again, as well as explaining her past while Snake was rolling up a cigarette for Amanda, she asked if he's going after the cargo. Snake stated that he was, as they are most likely carrying nukes. Amanda then realized what this meant, and stated that they should go to Mount Irazu, as that was apparently where the Peace Sentinel were holding Chico as well as most of her "compas." She explained that whenever she and Chico argue, he would wander off, which was also why he knew more than anyone else about the bases in Costa Rica, and realized that the Peace Sentinel must had discovered him while "wandering" prior to Chrysalis capturing him. Big Boss agreed to help, asking only for his possible location even if it was a little out of his way. Amanda explained that he was most likely being held prisoner at a prison up in the mountains. She also told Snake that if he was unable to save Chico before they torture him, he should ease his pain and end his humiliation, and keep his honor. Snake explained that he can't keep his promise, as there was always another reason to keep on living, citing his unit and how they left their countries behind and survived as an example. Snake then offered her to join the Militaires Sans Frontières, at least until she has healed up. She then, after being formally introduced by him, wondered as she passed out if he was "the great cacique who has come to lead the patria libre o morir (free country or die)." Kazuhira Miller then took her back to the Mother Base at Snake's request to receive medical attention. She also remarked that she hoped that she never had to use a helicopter ever again. Amanda supplied intel to Snake about mercenary units, their military hardware, their bases in Costa Rica, and el Frente.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, Amanda’s reached the plant. // Amanda Valenciano Libre: Snake… // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Amanda, how do you feel? // Amanda: Some first helicopter ride. I’ll be perfectly happy if it’s my last. // Miller: As you can see, she’s doing fine. I set Amanda up with her own frequency, so call her up any time you need to. // Amanda: If you have any questions about American bases or mercenary units, or about el Frente, just ask. And please, don’t forget my compass and Chico… // Snake: Don’t worry. // Amanda: It’s good to be working with you, Boss. // Miller: Snake, we can monitor her condition in sick bay. Remember to assign roles to any POWs you bring back to Mother Base. How this outfit gets built depends on who we assign to what jobs. That’ll determine how Mother Base grows. It’s one of our most important roles, Boss. // Snake: Yeah, I know. She also supplied intel on the prison facility that Chico was held prisoner: it was a former village that the Peace Sentinel took over. Namely, that they installed new doors for security measures (they are colored blue and had eye-slots). She also later told Snake that she's willing to take Hell for participating in the FSLN revolution if the only alternative is to give up on Nicaragua. Later, she wanted to leave Sick Bay, as she felt she was needed on the battlefield. Miller was reluctant to let her out of sickbay, feeling that her injuries would only result in her getting killed. However, he relented after Big Boss pointed out that her presence on Mother Base would actually benefit the MSF in the long run, as well as boost the morale of the FSLN soldiers already at the base.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: You’ve gotta talk to Amanda. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: What happened? // Miller: She wants to leave sickbay and get back onto the battlefield, but she’s not fully healed. She’s still in crutches – who’d be crazy enough to fight like that?! You have to talk some sense into her. // Snake: Is she with you right now? // Miller: No, she’s in sickbay. She keeps shouting about how she doesn’t want to be there. She won’t shut up about it. She’s driving me- // Snake: Let her go. // Miller: What? // Snake: If that’s what she wants, let her go. // Miller: I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Snake. Snake: I’m serious. Let her go. // Miller: Why? So she can come back in a body bag? // Snake: I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Kaz. // Kazuhira Miller: What are you talking about? // Snake: Amanda isn’t the type to just sit around in sickbay. She has a sense of duty – her purpose in life is to fight. The battlefield isn’t just the best thing for her, it’s the best thing for her compas, too. She’ll be a huge morale boost – that can only benefit MSF. // Miller: You think so? // Snake: You’re good at fighting, Kaz – one of the best… but you’ve got a lot to learn when it comes to people. // Miller: … So where should I put her? // Snake: I’ll think it over and find a team for her. Don’t worry, she won’t let us down. // Miller: Whatever you say, Boss. Under Amanda's own suggestion, she was then assigned to Mother Base's Combat Unit as a means to boost the morale of the FSLN soldiers. After some time aboard Mother Base, Amanda also got used to it, viewing it as heaven compared to hiding in the jungle from both the Nicaraguan National Guard and the Peace Sentinel. In addition, she also briefly interacted with several MSF members who had formerly worked with the Peace Sentinel, and saw them as not any different than herself and the other FSLN members. In addition, she also decided not to continue with the drug trade that her father worked under as part of the KGB backing their revolution, nor allow the KGB to back their revolution any longer. After it was revealed that the Mother Base was going to be the ground zero target for Peace Walker's retaliation strike, Amanda got into contact with acquaintances of her FSLN unit: the Guerra Prolaga Propagada faction, to find out the direction Peace Walker moved to, as well as hiring a ferryman to help Snake cross the Rio San Juan. Shortly afterwards, Amanda and Chico left the base to continue their battle. She and her group then arrived at Nicaragua and, in an almost ironic twist of fate, turned against the KGB (their former supporters which included Vladimir Zadornov) and saved Big Boss and at last earning the title of Comandante from her troops. Amanda also briefly worked in Mother Base's mess hall to cook some Gallo Pinto, along with Paz Ortega Andrade and Cécile Cosima Caminades. When Paz was revealed to be a spy for Cipher, and she hijacked ZEKE with the intention of launching a nuclear strike against the East Coast of the USA if Big Boss refused to rejoin Cipher, Amanda was shocked and angry, as she had just started to like her,Amanda (Codec): Paz... and to think I liked you. although she nonetheless admitted that Paz seemed suspicious when she met her, although her being a spy never crossed her mind.Amanda (Codec):' I had a funny feeling about that girl, but to think she was a spy... Camp Omega A few weeks after the incident with Paz, Amanda learned from MSF that her brother, Chico, had disappeared in Cuba, likely held prisoner at the naval facility. She told Kazuhira Miller that she'd know if he was lying to him, as Chico was her brother, and with that said, she was "prepared for the worst." Her tone disturbed Miller due to it being oddly elated, with Miller relaying this to Big Boss as the latter was nearing Chico's cell. Personality and traits Amanda was a cigarette smoker, mostly as a result of a fear of mosquitos, once surviving a potentially bad case of malaria after being bitten by one. A mission briefing relating to the Rio San Juan implied that Amanda held religious beliefs, as she told Snake that San Juan (the Spanish name for John the Baptist, the man who baptized Jesus Christ) would protect him always.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > File Library > Amanda > Rio San Juan Amanda: El tiburon toro live in the river. But there's nothing to fear. San Juan will protect you always. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Juan? // Amanda: The Rio San Juan takes its name from San Juan, the man who baptized Jesus. The man you call John the Baptist in your country. On a related note, when Big Boss (at that time posing as a Colombian photographer) inquired about the group being a security force, Amanda replied sarcastically that "Amanda was Papa Noel", which is the Central American name for Saint Nicholas or Santa Claus. Amanda and Chico called their father "mi viejo" which is Spanish for "my old man." Amanda's battle cry was "Venceremos!" which translates to "we will win." Amanda worried for her little brother, naturally, and though she expressed desire to be seen as Comandante she thought she never could due to her worrying. She thought that she could never surpass her father, nonetheless, she was more than capable of handling a weapon and was very tough physically, surviving two falls from great heights. She was a friend to Big Boss trusting him and called him a hero. She even referred to him as "the greatest comandante has ever known" Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > File Library Amanda: I was inspired by the greatest comandante I have ever known, Boss. and spoke very openly in every conversation with him. Unlike Snake's other close adult friends during the 1970s, Amanda was light on the teasing, in addition, she was the only one of Snake's female allies who referred to him as "Boss." Amanda had also been inspired by the efforts of her father, General Sandino and the legendary el Che. Although she did respect her father, she ultimately chose a different path from him, as she eventually admitted to Big Boss. Behind the scenes The artwork for Amanda had some sketches depicting her wearing her full FSLN uniform. In addition, concept character artwork had various different designs, including her possessing a uniform resembling that of a Delta Force officer, as well as an extremely different design of her where she wore a scarf resembling the FSLN logo save for two black diagonal bars, black hair, and a camouflage-uniform, while armed with an assault rifle. A live-action version of Amanda also appeared on the cover of Super Magazine, which was created after the English version of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker changed several items due to their being real-life products (in the Super Magazine's case, it was Weekly Shonen). Although Chico was confirmed to appear in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, it is unknown whether Amanda will. In addition, as the GDC 2013 trailer unveiling Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain showed a scene detailing a devastating attack on Mother Base by what is implied to be the military group XOF, it is unknown whether she perished in the attack, managed to escape or was even there when it happened, although a leaked playthrough confirmed that Amanda at least maintained contact with MSF during the events of the game. Alternate cutscene progression During one of Peace Walker's interactive cutscenes, in which Amanda is captured by a Kidnapper drone, the player is given the option to save her by firing on the drone. If the player decides to fire at Chrysalis instead, or takes too long to fire, Amanda will look up at the Kidnapper, claiming that she'd rather die than sell out her compas under torture, before shooting at it herself with her pistol. Likewise, if the player zooms the camera in while Amanda explains to Snake about the true nature of the banana plantation while he is fixing her up a cigarette, the player can see an x-ray of her legs showing the fractures. Mother Base staff Amanda is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after rescuing her at Bananal Fruta de Oro. She is initially injured from her fall and placed in the Sickbay. Her injuries will not heal past 20% until after Chapter 4 is completed though, and she asks Snake to let her help out as she doesn't want to lay about, despite being in crutches. In addition, if the player takes her out of Sickbay early and is placed in a unit until after Chapter 4, she still will be in an injured state until after she is placed back into Sickbay, where she will be healed shortly thereafter. Her skill (FSLN Commandante) increases the Guerrillas' morale when she is assigned to the Combat Unit. However, she cannot be used in missions. Her job is FSLN Commander. *Life: 6000 *Psyche: 6000 *GMP: 6778 *Combat Unit: B''' **Shoot: '''B **Reload: B''' **Throw: '''B **Place: B''' **Walk Speed: '''B+ **Run Speed: A''' **Fight: '''B **Defense: C''' *R&D Team: '''C *Mess Hall Team: B''' *Medical Team: '''C *Intel Team: A Amanda Uniform and Date Paz mission After the player S-ranks the Date Paz extra ops mission, Amanda's uniform will be unlocked as a usable uniform for missions. Various radio calls to her while wearing her uniform imply that she loaned it to the player (who is always a female MSF soldier). She also states that its flexibility and easiness to move around in is what helped her survive the battlefield. Sometimes, Chico will also mistake the player for Amanda. Similarly, if the player gets an S-rank in the Date Paz extra ops mission and/or gets the bikini top during the Date Kaz mission, viewing Amanda in the model viewer will have her pose in a bikini. In addition, in her bikini mode on the model viewer, her right heel will have a bandage on it, referring to the events of Chapter 1 when she broke her right leg from landing incorrectly during her fight with Chrysalis. Versus Battle She also appeared in Vs. Battle on the series official site, where she fought against Naomi Hunter. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Gallery 201062722023.png|Amanda's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. 201062722035.png|Amanda's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Notes and references Category:Female